<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>同流者 by Caesitas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082733">同流者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas'>Caesitas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouroboros - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danno Tatsuya/Ryuuzaki Ikuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>同流者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>青春洪水。再无可追。</p><p>龙崎郁夫不记得那是多久以前的事了。东京的天色仿佛结着一层薄霜，静止在记忆的废墟里，冷淡微白，模糊不堪，却不像如今这样晦暗阴沉。明灭的闪电光芒下，疾风骤雨像泼洒的鲜艳鼓点应和着纷乱的电吉他声，将平常世间不可遏止的其余一切嘈杂喧闹都压制得静默了下去。女孩们的调笑似乎是从默片的胶片上传来，空余神情动作，却剥离了嗓音，以至于言谈的内容也像缺失的档案般不存在了。他只记得来来去去的人影，或是步伐迅疾、或是醉态蹒跚的姿势，偶尔磕碰的桌椅，散入浓雾的异常枯黄的灯光，以及坐在对面的某个人缓缓举起酒杯的手指。<br/>
是了，那是他成年的生日。那个时候他们还形影不离。二十岁，也算至关重要的一个分节点，他暗暗笑着，怎么自己倒忘了。当时的他并不是这样的。提前不少天，他就不由自主兴奋起来，对龙哉说必须要好好庆祝一下。面对对方略带调侃的目光，他解释道，即使自幼被遗弃，并不知晓来到人世的详情，但至少有个日期的记录在，也是聊可自我安慰的东西。龙哉似是觉得有趣，但想了一想，仍是开车载他来到了这里，说，不如喝酒。<br/>
街巷转角处一间热闹的酒吧，窗户上挂着通宵营业的木牌，里面传来激烈的电音。这家有很不错的爵士乐歌手驻唱，龙哉说着，而后又饶有兴味地补充道，据说还在经营一些不太正经的交易。那时他警校尚未毕业，滴酒不沾，看到女孩子会紧张无措，时常被人笑作童贞，涉足声色场所更是从未有过的事。然而龙哉进入黑道已有一年，难免与此类生意有所交道，再加上平日多有应酬，想必对这般场合早已习以为常了。他犹豫着坐下，略带不安地想着，虽然年龄相仿，但龙哉总显得比自己成熟许多，他是在自己不知情的时候暗自经受了怎样的磨砺呢？这些事情里与复仇无关的部分，龙哉鲜少对自己讲起，自己对他工作中的交游往来，更是几乎一无所知。等待酒被端上来时，郁夫望着侍女与店内装潢不甚相衬的古典衣着，忽然记起龙哉的上司也是一位爱以和服示人的美丽女性。那样的女人该是凌厉如刀上的花的，想来又因为享有权力的缘故而愈加危险动人，他默然猜度着，而她与面前这位年轻英俊、务必听命于她的男性下属，可否会发生什么不可告人的隐秘关系呢？<br/>
这个疑惑曾在他心头盘桓多年，有时妒火中烧，几乎要亲自询问了（他从不否认自己偶尔会对龙哉有微妙的独占欲，他想，这对于相互依存共生的两个人来说是再自然不过的事了），然而时至今日都未曾真的提起过。无论这种关系存在与否，既然它在自己心中已经被定性为不可告人，那么光是问出口来，不，光是想上一想，就应当是十分令人难以启齿的了。于是他只有兀自咽回疑问，恪守住某道即使亲密无间也无从逾越的、几不可查却固若金汤的界限——他这样想，倒不是因为他们对彼此有什么刻意的保留。只是在他的概念里，再触手可及的人之间也总是会有界限的，毕竟谁都不可能代替另一个人去生活。<br/>
那一晚令他感到意外的是，龙哉的酒量其实并不好，甚至可以说是相当糟糕了：很快便显现出醉意，即使目色尚且冷静，指尖却颤了起来，嗓音也变得沉且滑。他自己自然也同样是不行，没有喝下几杯便脸颊绯红、不胜酒力了。醉态醺然的感觉对许多人来讲是美妙的忘忧国，然而对郁夫却不然，胃部火烧火燎犹如蚁啮，再加上不间断的心悸目眩、头痛欲裂，当真是相当难过的煎熬。所以自那以后很长的一段时间内，他每次面对酒水单都只会点果汁或牛奶，哪怕是被奇怪的视线侧目也在所不惜。龙哉倒是坚持了下去，向来都执意要喝酒。而他喝醉了酒的时候，时常会冷诮地微笑着，一语不发，露出酷似杀人之前的表情来。<br/>
想来那天他们结账离开以后，也的的确确是杀了人的。以杀人案件作结生日，对于寻常人来说恐怕是最骇人听闻且意喻不祥的事情了，但对他们则恰恰相反，不仅算是功勋，也为坚持对日后道路的选择作证明。被他们杀死的男人是个身背不少人命的惯犯，隶属于某一黑道组织，虽说只是不甚重要的走卒，却因为帮派打点得力始终逍遥法外。然而就算如此，郁夫也心知肚明，自己与龙哉将垂死挣扎的男人勒杀在汽车后座上时，并非仅仅是在为被遮蔽的公道惩戒不义那么简单。虽然二人约定只杀作恶之人，但当时他们年轻气盛，无所畏惧，看待死亡也无非是将其作为一场颇为刺激的游戏罢了。龙哉的生命自结子过世后便是一团虚无，既无通常的道德观念，自是不在意杀人取乐。而他自己人格中一直暗藏黑暗暴戾的一面，高中时就曾挖去他人眼睛，野性一经诱发，便再难受到控制。<br/>
待男人被勒至呼吸停止，他们为求保险，又因避人耳目不便用枪，便用匕首在尸体的要害部位补了几道伤口。他下手极快，龙哉则是极准，醉意竟完全看不出了，上臂纹丝不动，像个训练有素的外科医生。而后他们在倾盆暴雨中将尸体弃置荒郊，看着一片泥泞上被冲刷殆尽的脚印，满意地回到车上。<br/>
掺融了嗜血的余韵，酒后的美妙这才显现出来。他认为每个行使过所谓“私刑”的人都应当会了解，这一刻源自虐杀的趣味与执行正义的初衷毫不相干。借着酒精的煽情作用与另一重人格的疯狂，将他攥住的是更原始、发乎本能的快乐，如若要譬喻的话，倒可以说很像稍纵即逝的性高潮。多年以后他才懂得，这实在是极为相似的。</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>当我持有这幸或不幸的假面。</p><p>那之后没多久，郁夫正式进入警局工作。戴着假面的生活模式仿佛加速人格割裂的催化剂，教他愈发辨别不明何种模样才是真正的自己。有时他会庆幸从幼年起自己便习惯于在人群中表现得孱弱怯懦，遇事总是缺乏主见，甚至连哭泣都是常有的事——这让他毫无困难地在新结识的同僚面前扮演着涉世未深的单纯角色，而无需像多数不得不持有双重身份的人那样，去刻意制造一个假以示人的全新形象。笑容无辜，衣着毫不考究，待人接物偶尔迟钝——一个随时会淹没于街头的年轻毕业生，既不会引发恶意，又因乏善可陈而不会招致过多注目。他望着镜子想，这的确是很理想的状态。面对凶犯时，冷酷的炽血沸腾着涌向四肢百骸，而下一刻走向亲手杀死的尸体，他又能茫然得好似一只被主人遗弃的动物。迅疾的切换被他做得如此轻松自然，究竟是否真的有伪装存在其间？他想，不是的，每一张脸都是他。然而他又该相信哪一个自己？<br/>
每回思考到这里，他都会感到难耐的头痛，然后全部思绪便就此截止了。头痛症是童年失去记忆遗留下的暗疮，伤疤溃烂处，镌着对自我身份跗骨难除的质疑。某次剧烈发作的时候，他曾砸碎一面镜子。<br/>
他想过把这些事情讲给龙哉，他的搭档、同谋、二十年的至交好友，也是这个世界上最为了解他的人。但是当真面对龙哉时，他却又什么都讲不出来了，甚至会变得羞愧起来，感到自己为这些抽象的、不可能会有确凿答案的问题伤神，实在是过于多愁善感的行为。想必龙哉也并非完全没有过类似的困扰，只是那些多余无益的情绪和想法都被他逐一强制摒除了，从此空荡荡的生命里只余下复仇一件事，既是意义，也是用以证明自身的手段。有时郁夫觉得，自己是个攀在岩壁上即刻会坠落的可怜人，凝视着视野中唯一的旁人走在一去不回的钢索上，而他们是因为犯了罪又不愿改过以求摆脱，才被放逐在这里。他从来都是天生的怪物，龙哉则以抗拒世界的、高高在上又充满戒备的姿态将自己逼到了一意孤行的绝境。他们两个，究竟谁更病态呢？<br/>
这个问题想必是不会有答案了。他们仿佛共生的藤蔓彼此缠结，但就像一切因为命运巧合造成的异常关系，生成的条件极为苛刻，故而也经不起细细追究。他甚至会想，用复仇的名义作火光，在不见底的虚无中挣扎求生——如此一道被弃置于同样的苦厄，或许才是他们之间唯一真正的联系。就像偶遇在黑夜里的拾荒者，相依取暖，无话不谈，但白日临近时便一拍两散，似是从来未曾结识。这种相处过于特殊，反而失去了真实的观感。衔尾蛇的符号被埋在他内心所压抑的疯狂中央，如同那个人见证了他所有阴郁恐怖、不见天日的面目——那是黑洞底部的噩梦，裹挟着他整个身心囚居在精神病患的孤独牢房，狭长污秽，不见出口，有谁擦亮火柴，重重迷障中映现出一张脸，如此亲昵，却似纸人斑斓轻薄，因为藏得太深了，竟反倒最为虚幻遥远。<br/>
然而日比野美月不同（他不得不提起她，因为毕竟她曾一度与龙哉被同时放在了天平两端，使他陷入迫不得已的两难抉择），她所了解、信赖与恋慕的是另一个他，一个未曾被人世浊垢污染的青年，一个办案效率极高的出色刑警，一个不时窘迫、却也能够在关键时刻如刀枪淬火般冷硬之极的男人。她带给了他全然陌生却更具实感的东西，一种他过往不敢想象的在日光之下完整生活的幻景，而哪怕在她知晓了他的双重身份之后，这份幻景仍然滞留眼前难以拔除，好像那才应该是他一生本来的样子。于是，动摇的种子在原本就不甚牢靠的自我认知里渐渐苏醒了，两张面皮，两条路，蠢蠢欲动的幼时记忆，愈是深究愈发扑朔迷离的旧案真相，还有云波诡谲、正邪难辨的世道，全都积压在他身上，厮缠纠葛着遮蔽住他头脑中本就剩余不多的清明。<br/>
龙哉是最先觉察到这一点的人，甚至远远比他本人更早。这倒也并不奇怪，他的故友能在百死一生的黑道上安然无恙滚打至今，本就是个极为敏锐的人。然而龙哉历来对自己都是很纵容的，唯有这一次，态度竟颇为尖锐严厉了，直言不讳地说道，难道你忘记了我们的目的？不要再跟那女人有进一步的往来，如果她碍事的话，就一并解决掉罢。这些话在当时是很令他惊讶的，因为这几乎可以说是龙哉第一次对一个与恶事毫无干系的人萌生杀意。然而他仓皇的解释也立即被对方不留情面地打断了。如果是我的同伴，就不要顶嘴。他淡漠地命令。郁夫从未见过他如此。白而冷的手指攥住自己的领口又颓然松开，随后同他整个人一起缓缓倚附在座位靠背上，嶙峋的骨节蜷曲着，疏于修剪的指甲在皮革表面划出痕迹，最终停止不动。他想，这绝非是正常的状态。这是怎么了呢？然后他的视线渐次向下移动，竟便看到龙哉腹部未愈的伤口透过布料渗出几丝暗色的血来。<br/>
那个时候，龙哉身上常常带着各类新旧伤痕，有时以至血肉模糊，狼藉不堪。郁夫知道，他的共生对象酷爱只身涉险，行为举止无不带着某种轻掷性命的偏执，仿佛全部所求无非复仇之后灰躯糜骨。龙哉虽然看似强硬，实则远比自己要不堪一击，这是他很多年后才慢慢明了的。当时他只道故友性命过硬，心愿得偿前绝不会死，所以哪怕见他中枪落海、音讯全无乃至失去记忆，郁夫都没有真正害怕过会与其永远诀别。但他却忘记了那人与自己最大的不同——自己在某种意义上得益于双重的自我，即使遭逢一次死亡，仍旧可以拿另一半的命活下去；而龙哉已经用尽了全部的筹码去赌一场不会有赢家的局，所以一旦连最后这条唯一的死路也失去，他便是完完全全一无所有的了。<br/>
因此在所有事尘埃落定后，望向龙哉决意独自沉沦到黑夜里去的眼睛时，郁夫方才惊觉，自己到底还是救不了他的。</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>错失而过的情人的语言。</p><p>龙哉最后仍是杀死了不必杀的人，这是令郁夫始终没有想明白的。事实上在那之前，龙哉的许多行为就已经变得不可理解，比如不再那么频繁地联络自己，比如烟瘾渐深且愈发沉默寡言（毕竟他向来都是个十分自制的人），又比如分明已言定为了复仇一切皆可牺牲，哪怕郁夫生命有难也不会相救，却依然在危急关头为他挡了一枪，以至失去下落生死不明。<br/>
如果让现在的他回过头去看，即使仍旧无法说清其中缘由，至少也能隐约察觉到那些事背后暗含的某种覆水难收的可哀。某次龙哉曾对他说，自己的处境就好比站在了高楼顶层的窗口，心知肚明下一刻便会情不自禁地跳下去，却已是不可能退回来的了。于是郁夫知道，那个人是早有了至为悲观的预想，不管如何拼命，也无非是在等着见到棺材的时候罢了。如若要描述的话，这份心情是很决然无望的，同时却怀有几许偏激的自赏，好像就那样无畏地跳下去，哪怕终点只是陌生人的侧目与讥刺，也算成就了颇为伟大的事。想来龙哉这样的性格长久以来便有端倪，但在他的记忆刚刚恢复的那个时期，或许因为浮出水面的真相越发黑暗庞杂，他又被事态进展逼迫太紧，这一点竟日益变本加厉了。不论面对什么事，他都会不由呈现出一种于人于己过于苛刻的姿态，仿佛要将全部转圜余地都毁尽一样，而这也不可避免地波及到了二人之间原本就已脆弱不堪的关系——过往灵犀相通的默契与快乐几乎不复存在了，羁绊亦不再牢不可破，分歧暗暗滋生，而偶尔在境况实在不妙的时候，他甚至会以冷暴力的方式待自己——这恰是令郁夫最为束手无策的。即使当他们私下会面时，在气氛非常温和的言笑之间，龙哉的眸色也总是较之先前冷冽许多，好像并没有在看着他，而是逡巡在更远处的物事上似的。然而有时交谈到疲倦了，对面的人也会变得不同于往常，忽然真正地望向他，目不转睛，并在眼底缓慢浮现出几丝香烟余烬般的黯淡暖意来。这暖意是极缥缈的，时而搀着感情，时而又仿似失忆症空洞的余韵，有如蜃景般被烟色的薄雾缭绕遮蔽着，倏然浮现几秒，很快便又暗自回归沉寂，教人再也无法看得清晰。多年以后郁夫想，那大约也是与那个坠楼的譬喻暗暗相合的，他的同谋先于他知道了什么，却缄口积郁着没有讲出来，或许是在等他去猜，又或许只是在造一份独自的记忆而已。段野龙哉的确是这样的人，自他们孩提时代起便已如此了，孤僻，不擅取悦他人，而不想讲的事，哪怕烂死腹中也从不会吐露半个字。<br/>
所以郁夫从来不曾切实读懂过龙哉深藏于心的东西。这份作为同流者的失职，是连他自己也承认无疑的。那个时候他颇为年轻莽撞，又在令人焦头烂额的无数事端中忙得自顾无暇，以上诸般酷似情人之间千回百折的闪躲与猜测，对他来说着实是过于艰难了。说来也是讽刺，他们相识已有那么漫长的时间，从幼时成日黏在一起的玩伴，到如今共同站在整个秩序背面出生入死的过命之交，始终知晓着彼此最深刻的秘密，并能毫不犹豫地将生死交托于对方手上——而就是这样密不可分独一无二的关系，竟然到了最末出现裂痕即将瓦解的时候，才初次教他有了作为情人的幻觉。<br/>
案件水落石出时，龙哉在举枪杀人之前曾用一种近似诀别的目光看着他，让他知道如若此次成功，那么自即日起，他们便不会再有联络。他心下涩然，一场恶战中却无暇多想，只是同他的搭档一起对着四周围上来的人不停开枪。也许因为自知这便是最后一次的放纵，那一日他杀起人来格外疯狂，好像成年生日那晚阴郁嗜血的欲望重又回来了，酒意如情潮般裹挟住他全身，将他彻底送至尸横遍野的无人境地。他不记得这种状态持续了多久，只知道回过神来时，身旁除了龙哉已经不再有一个活人了，而龙哉正站在离他几米远的地方，半俯着身查看仰卧在沙发中央近于支离的尸体，然后掏出手帕擦净眼镜上的血，又重新戴上。<br/>
他注意到龙哉也受了十分严重的伤，几乎无法走路，而且有更多的血正顺着他的眉骨不停地流下来，沾染在面颊上。这时他突然有了一个怪异而又可怕的念头：这些伤痕里会不会有某几处是自己造成的呢？ 郁夫不知道这种想法的根据是什么，毕竟以往数次失去控制时，就算作出再残暴的行为，自己也的确不曾伤害过他。但如若仔细想象起来，他又觉得伤害龙哉这件事丝毫不显得不可思议了，甚至是极其理所当然的，以至于每一个场景都能在心里被精确叙述出来，仿佛他一直都暗暗希望如此似的。<br/>
整理完现场离开的时候，龙哉十分坚持地拒绝了他的搀扶。他们像两个劫后余生的人，一路走得极慢，而黄昏的天空突然降下暴雪，来势猛烈无比，像是在发泄某种难言的抑郁。忧悒的、苍蓝色的雪沫在他们身后被卷入空荡豪宅大敞的窗户，很快便覆满了吊灯下十数具尸首布满褶皱与污渍的肢体；而面前的路却宛若未被涉足的处女地，在洁净的雪光里显现出几乎是纤尘不染的样子。郁夫忽然记不起方才刚刚经历了什么。他想，自己竟这么快就忘记那些骇人的死相了。<br/>
就在这个时候，远处蓦地突兀且不合时宜地出现了一个小孩子的身影，模样像刚下课的学生，正沿着道路一侧朝他们的方向独自走过来。<br/>
他尚且未及反应，甚至没有弄清究竟是怎么一回事，就在下一刻听到了开枪的声音。<br/>
他有些难以理解地看着龙哉，问，你杀了他？<br/>
龙哉缓慢收起手枪，仿佛是刻意要让他看清这个动作，然后沉声反问，有什么不对？<br/>
他什么罪过也没有。<br/>
所以就要留着当目击证人？<br/>
郁夫无言以对地沉默了，想着反驳的措辞。但还未等他开口，身旁的人就抬手制止了后续的争执。那一刻龙哉的表情很奇怪，既颓败，又灼然闪光。<br/>
龙崎先生，想必我们从此不会再见面了。他多年的好友用一种为他所陌生的神色这样说着。可是在警官面前，我需要留一张底牌，作为自我保护的手段，所以刚才发生在里面的事，我自己留了证据。今后请务必多保重。<br/>
这便是当年他们之间的最后一句对话。<br/>
在凛冽寒风与尚未散去的硫磺气味里，陈列于道路首尾两端幼年与老年的死者将他们封堵其间，日后回味起来，可以说是在某种意义上为二人的青春时代作了墓志。这样的结局是郁夫从没有料想过的，但命运的神奇便是如此，望向渐厚积雪上蹒跚远去的殷红血渍时，他就已知道对于他们来说，再不会有任何其他的收尾方式能够来得如此唐突、不堪，而又合宜得恰如其分了。</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>旧事重提。  </p><p>后来龙崎郁夫顺理成章地与日比野美月言归于好并且结了婚。不知是幸或不幸，他过往一路犯下的罪、流过的血均未留下丝毫确凿的证据。虽然美月多少知道一部分实情，也并非没有其他警方的人怀疑他牵涉其中，但因为线索不足，相关的追查全都不了了之了。况且金表组已经几乎死绝了，整个警视厅系统彻底重新洗牌，许多这样对错难分的旧账不再有人认真清算，而郁夫因为在工作中向来功绩颇多，反倒得到了升职的机会。这样一来，他终于得以像个平凡的人一样生活，作息规律，睡眠安稳，每日挤电车上下班，和自己爱的女孩携手走在日光下面。那些耗费了他整个青春的黑暗历史再也不会有人提起，好像它们全都不曾真正发生过，只是一场每个年轻人看完冒险题材的电影之后都常会做的，主旨俗套情节惊险、关乎复仇与重生的过长梦境而已。<br/>
想来那些故事，除了段野龙哉也确实不可能有其他人清楚知晓了。但在那个雪天与他分别之后，龙哉便几乎完全销声匿迹，离开了众人的视线。郁夫不知道他是转行去做了更隐秘的职务，还是离开了这个对他而言的伤心地，抑或其实已经不在这个世界上了。每一种可能性都曾被他无数次思索过（他甚至想过要不要去问蝶野先生是否了解些什么），答案悬搁的感觉总教他异常害怕，但终究也没有得出过任何的结论。其实他心知肚明，以自己作为刑警的身份，想要查找一个人并不是困难的事，然而他总隐隐感到不该这样去做。在他的概念里，如果这是龙哉本人的意愿，那么他是无权打扰的，或许这便是他自幼顺从于龙哉留下的习惯。<br/>
但是随着年复一年的时间过去，开始有某种更隐晦的东西在他内心深处滋长起来。仿佛早年的躁郁人格历经压制之后萎缩变形，蜕变出了另外一副模样，更空洞、更收敛，却如绵长的慢性病症，无处发泄且再也剔除不掉。偶尔午夜梦回的时候，那些杀过人的血会蓦然在空气里嗅到几丝虚幻的腥味，然后如食髓的蚁群般再度滚沸奔流起来，教他控制不住想要亲手摧毁什么的欲望。而每当此时他便会分外强烈地想念起龙哉，他曾经的同谋，也是唯一能够证明这段记忆、让他不至于在平淡与遗忘的潮水中丢掉某些难以割舍之物的人。有时冷汗涔涔而下，那些令他倍感亲切的复苏的野性灼烧着他的头脑，枕边握惯了枪的手指反复蜷曲，几乎下一刻就要杀死什么人了，段野龙哉当初的面容即在往日的情境中随之浮现而来。他看到那人的样子，笑意冷淡的，俊美的，不容违逆的，但又与以往不同，不再是站在身边的人，而成为了他的对抗者，与他以命相搏，彼此只能留存一个。然而这种景象竟更甚地激起了他嗜杀的毒血——他知道自己在龙哉面前哪怕失控也有异乎寻常的安全感，再加上因被单方面切断联络而产生的隐约的报复欲，用了许多年才回味过来的单纯的渴慕——百味杂陈间，理智的弦慢慢濒于崩断，而后一切化为虚空，只留下诀别那日龙哉血流满面的脸，以及一个俯首拥抱死亡躯体的谋杀意象。<br/>
后来他逐步觉察到，这样的幻念或许正是某种畸变情欲的反映，因为他已渐渐无法同妻子进行正常的性事了。于是在结婚第六年，他与日比野美月终究像多年好友那样分了手。<br/>
而与段野龙哉的重逢是在那之后又过四年的一个冬天。那时他基本已经全然放弃希望，就要开始笃信有生之年都会与那人永不再见了。所以真正相遇时，他心里反而出现了剧烈的失真感，仿佛是隔着细长的镜头，在看另一个世界里行走在老明信片般泛黄底色里的某位亲切的陌生人。<br/>
他记得那是十二月的最后一个周末，临近新年假期，东京的夜晚直到深夜还热闹非凡。年底案件频发，他几乎日日加班到凌晨，难得的休息日里，他在回公寓的途中拐进了一条满是居酒屋的小巷。这些年混迹官场的经历让他终于还是学会了喝酒，不再如年轻时那样轻易即可醉倒，也懂得了适当利用酒精的妙处排忧解乏。那一晚分外寒冷，而店铺里炉火温纯，厚厚的布帘遮住覆满白雾的窗户，让整处空间显现出一种封闭而寂静的暖意。他坐在酒桌前想了许多事情，近来处理的事件，恢复单身后日益乏善可陈的假日安排，还有从少年时代至今不算失败却也一无所获的人生。酒总是越喝越苦，直至不堪下咽，他慢慢啜饮到最后，虽然真正喝下去的并不算多（实际上因为工作的缘故，他饮酒向来节制，绝不过量），却也意外耗费了很久，以至于结账出门的时候深郁的天色已经泛起几丝灰蓝，是濒临破晓了。<br/>
纷扬的薄雪正落在行人散尽后分外寥廓的街道上，映现出黎明前夕路灯破碎的冷光。路边的店家门口亮着一串串漂亮的和纸灯笼，像浮游在黑夜里的锦蛇，一直蜿蜒到视线的尽头。<br/>
段野龙哉的身影就是在此时出现的。仿似是默片里的灰白人像，那人披着大衣，显得疲劳而清瘦，有些风尘仆仆，穿行在不断晕染开的秾艳光芒中。那副样子甚至可以说是既落魄又美丽的。他的位置离自己并不远，因此郁夫能够清晰地看到他不再年轻的面貌。他就这样静静伫立着凝视了很久。对面的人仿佛感到在眼下的时刻佯装不识实在不太合宜，便转过目光来，对他微微颔了一下首。<br/>
这么晚还在外面，太太不要紧吗？龙哉这样说。<br/>
我离婚了。他笑了笑。也许怪物到底还是没法适应正常人的生活吧。<br/>
然后他们的谈话就此戛然而止了。他伸出手来，让对方握住。那一天剩下的时间，他们去了附近的情人旅馆做爱，谁都没有再问及对方更多的事。郁夫不否认这场情事是他渴念已久的，多年囚居于心的人就在触手可及之处同自己肌肤相亲，如此自然，仿佛那些隔阂和误解从来不曾发生；然而两个人却实在太过于沉默，这又不免令他产生了某种微妙的恐怖感，似乎这不再是一场真实的性爱，而是异世通梦之中人与幻影的交媾。于是他便愈发全情投入，极想令对方微冷的身躯暖和起来，能够因为自己的存在而有所反应，和自己一样感到欲望、痛苦与悲哀。他在情爱技巧上早已不再青涩了，知道怎样做可以让交合的对象愉悦，而对方的表现亦是娴熟，显然同样不乏此类事情的经验。“他有过许多人”，当时恍惚而起的这个认知曾令他不由滋生了一阵妒意，但他又很快苦笑着察觉自己是没有任何立场去嫉妒的。覆有厚茧的手指探索入狭窄肠道，上面还戴着因为嵌得太深而褪不下的戒指，金属的冷硬与肉体的温软彼此碾压，那触感就像是锋锐刃口贴在一道难以触碰的晦暗旧疤上。<br/>
但这样苦酒一般的性爱经历却令两个人尝到了某种意外的趣味，也许只是因为单纯的契合，又也许是出于几分在记忆的眼睛面前偷情的快感。于是在那之后，他们继续维持了大约半年的关系，却仍然默契地不提过去的事，好像双方不过是素昧平生的人，为了打发百无聊赖的光阴而在情欲的泥潭里合污同流。<br/>
直到某一日，郁夫忽然想起一个盘桓多年的疑问，犹豫再三，还是问出了口。<br/>
当初杀了金表男，你说留了证据，是什么？<br/>
龙哉怔了怔，然后笑了。手机录影。他边回忆边说。你发疯杀人的样子。<br/>
郁夫抬起头，先是讶异地望向对方，而后长呼了一口气。那一刻他竟然觉得如释重负且莫名感激，仿佛终于确认了某件令他深切惧怕而又极为怀念的事物依旧有外在的东西可以证明。<br/>
之后他们共同缄默了许久。接下来龙哉又慢慢地、用叹息般的语调说，我爱过柏叶结子，后来……<br/>
郁夫等着，但是再也没有下文了。<br/>
温暖的烟灰落在他的肌肤上，焐热了上面历历可数的陈年伤痕，微微刺痛，却也隐约催情。窗外下起雨来，绵密不断，蒸腾起夏季清润潮湿的植物气味。又一年的生日快要到了，这一回是四十岁，郁夫这样想着，渐渐沉入到了放纵欲望之后怠惰空乏的倦意中。雨势愈演愈烈，映衬得世界一片死寂，不留任何余地，似是要将他半睡半醒的梦境也消去声音。随着光与暗影昏然瓢泼，他徒然地在面前的虚空里看到了自己无能为力瓦解于荒芜岁月的镜像，而旁边的人则相对地存在于画面朦胧的背面，正倚靠在床头姿态优雅地默然抽完一支烟，而后便起身穿衣，一丝不苟地打好领带，独自向门外人流熙攘的喧哗街道走去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>